imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:ISecretNameI/IMO TWOM Wiki Update Notes (COMPLETE)
COMPLETE ' This month, we will attempt to organize parts of the wiki that may seem hard to understand or view with our new users. We will be organizing many pages with hope to make new users more comfortable here in this wiki. 'Policies Revised (complete) The policy page will be revised and reorganized to be more specific and understanding. *The ban spans will be removed **Policies will get their own grade to whether a ban will be severe or not *Key points will be listed in point form *The organization of the policies will be reviewed *Navigation to the policies will be reviewed *Forum Policies will now get its own section 'Navigation Revised (complete)' The navigation (blue strip at the top of the wiki) will be slightly modified to help new users get around. *Community Navigation Bar *Home Navigation Bar 'Community Corner Update (complete)' The Community Message will be reorganized and revised to match the home page of the wiki. *Polls will be updated *Wiki Missions will be updated *Maintenance Reviews will be updated 'Welcome Message Update (complete)' The Welcome Message for new users will be updated to help and explain more about the wiki to them. It will include links to guides and tips to help understand how to use the wiki. 'Home Page Reorganization (complete)' The home page of the wiki will be updated to help new users get around the wiki along with links to the new "Com2uS Hub Club" and much more. *Maximum amount of blogs on the main page may be decreased to 4 *Guides will be listed 'IMO:TWOM Wiki Newspaper Update (complete)' Due to inactivity of the IMO:TWOM Newspaper, the page will be deleted and be replaced by the Forum:Admin Announcements thread section. 'Help Page Update (complete)' The page will be reorganized to fit the latest guides on the wiki or even from the community wiki. 'Chat Moderator Guide (complete)' A Chat Moderator Guide will be added for those that are new or old chat moderators that do not know how to use the special rank. 'Wiki Admin Guide (complete)' An Admin Guide will be added for administrators that do not know how to use the admin abilities. 'Category Page Update (discarded)' Valid categories will be added to the category guide page along with where to use them. 'In-game Update (ended)' Event period: Sept. 18th - Sept. 22nd :1) Level up faster than ever with 10% bonus EXP! (Everyday at 04:00~06:00/10:00~12:00/16:00~18:00/22:00~24:00 PST) :2) Limited time offer on TWOM’s old pets. (Old Normal Pet Egg & Old Rare Pet Egg) :3) Gender Changer is sold at the Cash Shop with Platinum. :4) 5 Random Elixirs will be sold for 2,000 Platinum. :5) Trade items with Annis L in the village for awesome items! * 1 Koocci, 1 Kooiivuitton -> 1 Koorada * 3 Basic Hair Dyes -> 5 Rice Cakes * 1 Mystic Hair Dye -> 1 Core Box Enjoy our awesome events and reward yourself with great items! Thank you! ---- That concludes this wiki update review. Category:Blog posts